Rare Gem
Rare Gems are special extra gems that can serve as power-ups, enhancing your game. They are features only found in Bejeweled Blitz But They Will Not Included On PC Version. Overview There are five types of Rare Gems that can be earned. The player doesn't do anything to earn one; they can appear randomly. According to a tip in the Facebook Version, Rare Gems are very rare. However, they can now be found in the "items" tab when playing Bejeweled Blitz, and the player can simply choose the rare gem (s)he wants to use in his/her next game. Rare Gems Moonstone When activated, it makes 3 "Glowing Lunar Fragments" Appear at the start of the field, According to the game description, These gems are pieces of moon that fall to earth every once in a century. (Regular Price: 15.000 Coins or Free if given by a Keystone) Cat's Eye At the end of the game, A cat will appear and destroy gems around, Tripling the Multiplier (Example: 3X3=9). (Regular Price: 25.000 Coins or Free if given by a Keystone) Pheonix Prism Six Wildcard Gems will appear, One at a time, These match any color gems and explode diagonal blast, Each time a wildcard is matched, the next one appears mostly instantanly! At the end of the game the player is given 5.000 More points Multiplied by the multiplier vaule and gets a random number of coins (From 1.000 to the Rare 100.000 Coin Grand Prize!), The coin vaule is determined by the luck of the player (So it's luck based). (Regular Prize: 75.000 Coins) Blazing Steed Starts an instant blazing speed at the start of the game (Useful if the player needs to get 2 Blazing Speeds in one game because of a keystone) and Incresases the Flame Gems Explosion Size from 3X3 To mostly 5X5 (Like a Tilted 45° Square Blast), And at the end, adds 8 Flame Gems to the Board and they're triggered shortly after. (Regular Price: 55.000 or Free if the player spins the wheel atleast 5 times in a week.) Kanga Ruby This Kanga Ruby has 3 Separate Rare Gems, Level 1, 2, And 3, Higher Level means more power, Start the stage with More red gems than any other color, The Player is paid 100 Coins for each red gem destroyed, Also, Kanga ruby will show up and strike 3 Times, Clearing red gems also speed up a bar to make him come back sooner, It's possible to make it to a "Round 4", But since it's not intended, It just uses one of the previous 3 Attacks, When the game ends, Kanga Comes again for a final attack to add more points to your score, Interestingly, The LAST HURRAH is replaced by K.O. While this Gem is in effect. (Regular Price: 50.000 Coins EACH LEVEL) Flower Power (It is a Limited edition Rare Gem) Flower Power starts with a Normal Board, But every purple gem is replaced by Flowers (Any Purple Gems after will not always be a flower), Clearing a Flower Gem will make it explode making a Downward blast (It's useful when it is located high), After the game is over, any Purple Flower Gem will explode (and No more flowers will appear after), Also, The player can pick from a 3 x 3 (9) Set of flowers to gain a prize (From as little as 1.000 Coins to a lot as 100.000 Which is the grand prize too) (Regular Prize: 50.000 Coins, At times, The price is heavily reduced up to 80%) Rock-It Blast Ice Burrrst Heart Stone Category:Rare Gems Category:Bejeweled Blitz Category:Special Gems Category:Other types of gems